This is Halloween
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: My Halloween fic in the Ben 10 universe. Rated T for scares and violence. Family fluff and hilarious scares are in the end. No flames please.


**(Greetings, foolish mortals..LOL! Just kidding. Hi! and welcome to my very first Halloween fic in the Ben 10 universe. I hope you enjoy this spooktacular tale. Ally Drewood, Harriet Drewood, David Drewood, Bud, Francine, Snickers the dog, and Mikey belong to me. Rachel Jocklin, the Grant Mansion and the fictional city of Staybrook belong to GoldGuardian2418. Rook Blonko and all Omnitrix aliens mentioned belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.)**

* * *

**This is Halloween**

* * *

_The sun is setting in the distance, the air is cool and still._

_The leaves of the trees are now yellow, orange and red._

_Autumn has come, its long nights, its cloudy skies._

_The harvest has begun, a time to collect and fasten for Winter._

_But Autumn has another friend who accompanies it._

_A friend of eerie feeling_

_A friend of darkness_

_A friend of supernatural spirits_

_A friend of grinning pumpkins_

_A friend of tricks-or-treats._

_This is Halloween._

* * *

It was night in the city of Staybrook, California, and on every street there were groups of children in costumes of witches, goblins, super heroes, animals, movie stars, and others, going to house to house and ringing the door bells, calling out 'Trick-or-Treat!' in order to receive a sweet and yummy treat. Even though the streets were filled with children and their parents, it was bare on the street that led to the Grant Mansion, for some of the towns folk believed it was haunted, and was especially haunted during this time of year.

But the towns people were wrong about the Mansion. They did know that a person lived there, but they had no idea that the person, a young adult named Rachel Jocklin, lived with a adopted family of alien friends. Over 70 aliens made the mansion their home after the kindness of Rachel, one of them even became her fiancé, and that was Rook Blonko, a Revonnahgander who was a member of the Plumbers.

It was at this moment that Rachel was busy making some caramel apples and finishing decorating some Halloween cookies when the door bell rang. "Coming!" she cried out as she went to the front door.

Opening the door, Rachel saw a small girl in a white and blue farm dress, with long, braided, black hair, and a basket with a Cavachon inside. "Ha-ha-ha-ha! Dorothy, you are a long way from Kansas." Rachel giggled.

"Rachel, its me, Ally." Ally revealed. "I'm Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz. You like it?" the little girl asked, her dog Snickers barking happily.

"You look so cute, Ally." Rachel commented and then she saw two adults come over. It was Ally's parents, David and Harriet Drewood. "Hi, Aunt Harriet and Uncle David! Happy Halloween."

"Thanks, Rachel." Harriet answered as she came over to kiss her niece. That's when Ally saw her alien friends come out and gasped. Ally had never told her parents about her alien friends and was worried that they would not understand. She tried to talk but then Rook Blonko stepped out.

"Greetings, Mr. and Mrs. Drewood. Happy All Hallows Eve." he greeted them.

"Wow, what an amazing make up and costume." David said in surprise.

This gave Ally a chance to whisper to Rachel. "What is he doing? He can't be out here with my parents out here." Ally whispered fearfully but Rachel whispered back.

"Ally, it's Halloween, remember? Your parents will think our friends are in costumes. It's okay." she whispered and Ally realized and sighed.

"Good Evening, Mr. and Mrs. Drewood. Welcome to our humble home." said a suave and spooky voice. It was Whampire, doing an amazing Bela Lugosi impersonation, and following behind him were the other monster aliens, Frankenstrike, and Blitzwolfer.

"Oh, a Vampire. You look so creepy but handsome." Harriet commented and she received a kiss to her hand.

"This is one of my friends in college, in fact most of my friends here are from various colleges in California, and they decided to come over to celebrate Halloween. They love dressing up for this time of year." Rachel explained to her aunt and uncle, and Ally took the time to let the other aliens know that they should come up with earth names to call themselves and not their alien names, so that her parents wouldn't get suspicious. They promised her that and when her parents asked who they were, they each came up with a name for themselves. For example, Whampire was named Vladimir Cortez, Frankenstrike was Boris Daniel, and Blitzwolfer was Nathaniel Monroe.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, well, almost all of you." David spoke with a laugh, very impressed by the look of the supposed costumes Rachel's friends were wearing.

"Rachel and I are very pleased to have you over to help bring the trick-or-treaters to our home. It is usually quiet because of the mansion's reputation for being haunted." Rook spoke.

"None at all, Rook. Rook, I must say that it is a very strange but lovely name. Is it by chance Asian or European?" Harriet asked and Rook did tell her it was an Asian name, even though it wasn't. It was all he could think of without revealing that he was an alien. "We have called most of our neighbors to come over and I'm sure that others will join in, and I must admit this mansion of yours is a perfect setting for a scary movie, Rachel. So tall, and spooky, in a good way though." Harriet went on and Rachel thanked her.

David then noticed that Ally was looking at her bag and then spoke up. "Oh, Rachel. Ally almost to forgot to say something." he said and Ally saw what he meant and went to Rachel and held up her bag.

"Trick-or-Treat!"

Rachel smiled and went inside to get some candy and a bag of three Halloween cookies. "There you go."

"Thank you, Rachel." Ally gleamed and then Snickers barked.

"Oh, I couldn't forget you, Snickers." Rachel smiled again and went inside to bring out a dog treat for the Cavachon, and the small dog ate it up.

"Snickers, say 'Thank you'." Ally told Snickers and the dog yipped two times. "Awe, good girl."

Rachel and Harriet and David laughed at the cute scene. "I swear, I think Snickers was just meant for Ally, they were both adopted and they both love each other." Harriet chuckled.

"Hey mom, Mikey is meeting my at the bus stop to go and Trick-or-Treat around the other side of the street. Can I go now? I'll take Snickers with me." Ally asked.

"Sure thing, honey. Be sure to return as soon as your candy bags are filled, then be sure to return back here. Got it?" David said and Ally nodded. "Alright. Have a good time with Mikey."

"Thanks dad. Be back soon!" Ally waved as she and Snickers left the Mansion and went on to join Mikey to continue their night of Trick-or-Treating.

* * *

Ally had manage to find Mikey, and he was dressed up as a Pirate, complete with a toy parrot on his shoulder and an eye-patch. "Arrgh! Avast, ye farm girl!" Mikey teased playfully in his pirate accent.

"Ha-ha-ha! You look good, Mikey. I love the voice, too." Ally giggled.

"Thanks. I like getting dressed up for Halloween. Snickers is with with you too? Awe, she looks perfect as Toto in that basket." Mikey commented as he petted the dogs head and she licked his hand in thanks. Ally smiled at her new friends affection to her dog before she went on talking.

"So, you think we should stop at the Houston household? I heard they have plenty of chocolate bars with marshmallow cream filling and peanut butter in them."

Mikey licked his lips at the mention of chocolate. He loved chocolate. "That sounds like a good starting point. Maybe after that house we can go to the James household. They have awesome sour candy that'll make your cheeks ache but they are very delicious." he said and Ally sighed at the thought of the sour candy in her mouth. Even though she wasn't given much sweets due to her having sugar rushes, Halloween was her time to have all the candy she wanted, especially sour candy.

"Hey, let's stop dreaming already. Halloween won't last all night, so let's get moving!" Mikey called out as they raced over to the Houston household, then the next house, and the next, and the next. They went to almost every single house on the street, their bags filling up with lots and lots of sweets. After the last house, Mikey and Ally went over to a bench by a bus stop to count out the number of candy they had.

"Let's see. I, so far, have 48 pieces of candy, and look! A toy Vampire Bat! So cute." Ally said as she pulled out a soft, cute bat toy.

"That must have been the Goldean household. They love putting in small toys to kids on Halloween. See?" Mikey pulled out a mini Frog toy that had plugs on its neck and black stitching along the body. "FrankenFrog!"

The two friends laughed and giggled at the toy, but their laughter was what kept them from noticing a small bone, tied to a string, fly out from nowhere, and Snickers was the only one who saw it, and wanted it for a snack.

A small bark got Ally's attention and she got to her feet as she watched Snickers run after something. "Snickers! Come back here! Come girl!" she called, but Snickers was not paying any attention. Mikey followed suit.

"Where is she going?" Mikey asked.

"I'm not sure. Snickers, get back here, now!" Ally continued as the followed the small dog until they came to the outskirts of the downtown area. Snickers was still running until she turned a corner and ran down and alley, until a cry from the dog came to the kids ears. "Snickers!" Ally cried, very worried about her pet. As the came into the alley, two voices started laughing tauntingly as two forms came out of the shadows. Bud and Francine.

"What are you two doing here?" Mikey asked angrily.

"Oh, Buddy and I just thought of going out Trick-or-Treeting together, right, Buddy?" Francine said and turned to the bald teen.

"Oh, yeah. And look tour catch of the night." he chuckled darkly as he held up Snickers by the tail.

"Snickers! You let her go!" Ally shouted at them.

"Tell you what, runt. You want your mutt, then you'll have to win her back!" Bud said as he shook the poor, scared dog by er tail, and Snickers whimpered in fear and pain.

"What do you mean 'win'?" Mikey asked.

Mikey snickered as he dangled a set of keys from his pocket. "That you guys can last in my uncle's abandoned haunted attraction. If you survive, the mutt's yours, if not, Francine gets herself a new dog-fur purse."

"Ooh, I would love that." Francine chuckled.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my dog! You are monsters!" Ally cursed at them, but Francine slapped her face.

"Don't you talk to my boyfriend that way, you ugly orphan!" she spat at Ally.

"Boyfriend? You two make an ugly couple." Mikey countered, but got punched in the face by Bud.

"Shut up, shrimp! Now, do we have a deal or not?" Bud said and Ally stood still and thought about the situation. She didn't want to lose her dog, nor did she want her pet to be harmed.

So she sighed and agreed, and Bud and Francine led the two children to the old Haunted Attraction. It was styled as an gothic styled church but the windows were decorated with pretend blood splatter, and various monster shadows. The door stood open and Bud stood in front of it. "You two wait here, I'll start the attraction and when the lights turn on you two better get inside." Bud ordered as he went inside with the dog, disappearing into the dark open mouth of the door.

After a few minutes, lights form the windows and pretend flames began to activate as the attraction came alive. Ally and Mikey shuddered as sound effects of screaming people and evil laughter came from inside. Ally took hold of Mikey's hand and they went inside, shivering with fright as they went. As the doors closed, Francine made her way to the back of the building and at the exit doors, pulling out her camera. The plan that she and Bud came up with was to scare the pants off of Mikey and Ally, and post the pictures of the kids online to further humiliate them. "This is going to priceless." she snickered as she waited.

* * *

"Ally, I'm getting scared." Mikey shivered as he and Ally went into the first room, a room resembling an old living room with spider webs and skeletons sitting on chairs and couches. The sounds of creaking floor boards and ghostly moaning could be heard from in the room.

"I'm about as scared as you." Ally said, but then she and Mikey shrieked in terror, as one of the couches opened up and a animatronic skeleton with fangs and fake blood burst out and growled at them, its mouth chomping at them. Ally and Mikey ran out of the room and soon came into a brand new room. This room was an Egyptian tomb, decorated with Egyptian artifacts made of bones and fake organs. Scary, lifelike statues of the gods Sobek and Anubis stood beside an open coffin, where a pretend decomposing body of a pharaoh laid. As Ally and Mikey looked inside, the mummy rose up and spewed out water that was colored red.

"AAAHHHH! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Ally and Mikey screamed as they ran out and into yet another room. The next room was in the middle of a field with animatronic werewolves eating up fake bodies of dead animals. The next room was an cemetery with animatronic zombies walking after them, then a room of a butcher shop, then another room, and another, until the came to the room of a mad scientist. A pretend body of a scientist lay sprawled on an exam table, and I dare not go into the details because sit was too gruesome to even say.

"I want to go home!" Mikey repeated to himself as the soon came to a large figure covered in white cloth. They didn't move a muscle for fear that the thing would come alive. But even that was futile as the giant monster emerged from the cloth and roared, its arms reaching out to them, making Ally and Mikey crush in fear and scream much louder than before, tears now in their eyes.

Suddenly, a roar that Ally recognized was heard. She looked up and saw that it was Frankenstrike and Blitzwolfer and they were attacking the animatronic, dismantling it until it was in pieces.

"Wait, stop you two. It's a robot!" shouted the voice of Whampire as he and Snare-Oh and Ghostfreak came to them.

"Whampire! You are here!" Ally exclaimed, running to the Vladat, who scooped her up in his arms, soothing her.

Ghostfreak came up to Mikey and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright, Mikey?" he asked, making Mikey jump in alarm.

Ally saw that Mikey was a bit startled. "Mikey, it's okay," she said. "They're my friends. Whampire, Snare-Oh, Frankenstrike, Blitzwolfer, and Ghostfreak."

Mikey then calmed down when he realized these guys were more aliens. "How did you find us?" he asked, looking at them.

"We were on patrol when we heard Ally screaming and immediately became worried," said Snare-Oh, who now accepted Ally from Whampire as the Vladat then spoke up.

"When I sensed both yours and Ally's energy, we immediately stepped in. But why are you two here anyway?" he asked.

Ally looked at them. "Bud has Snickers and he threatened to hurt her if me and Mikey didn't do as he said and go into this haunted house." she said.

That made all five aliens very angry that Bud would be so cruel to an animal. Mikey was a bit worried when he saw all their eyes glowing an eerie green that showed how mad they were. "That's it," Snare-Oh growled. "I've had enough of that boy hurting our friends."

"Was Bud alone?" asked Frankenstrike.

Ally shook her head. "Francine was with him," she said. "The one who tried to cut off all my hair." she added, feeling her braided black hair, and grimacing at the memory.

That made both Blitzwolfer and Whampire snarl. "Where are they now?" asked the angry Vladat.

Ally and Mikey were clinging to Snare-Oh when they saw how angry Whampire was. "Outside, I guess, but Bud is inside somewhere." said Mikey.

Whampire nodded. "Time to teach those two a lesson." Whampire then looked at the mangled robot and snapped his clawed fingers. "And I think I've got an idea. Here's the plan.." he beckoned them all to him and they huddled in a circle to hear the plan.

* * *

From outside, Bud managed to leave the building through an emergency exit, with the dog in his grip as he went to rejoin Francine. "I heard them screaming a while ago."

Bud nodded. "Good, now all we nee to do is wait for them to come out and then the humiliation can begin." he snickered as he and Francine waited...and waited...and waited...and waited.

"What is keeping them? Those two should have been out by now." Francine grumbled and put the camera in her pocket. "Perhaps they are still inside but got too scared to continue."

"Yeah. But, we can still take pictures of them form inside. That'll be better. Let's go inside." Bud said as he and Francine went inside from the exit, with Snickers still being held by the tail. They soon came into the mad scientists laboratory, but there was no sign of Ally or Mikey.

"Where are those whimps?" Francine asked aloud but then a creature from behind them moaned and growled at them. It was Frankenstrike. "Ahhh!"

"Stop it! It's just a robot." Bud said, but then he felt Frankenstrike's hand grab him and lift him up. "Whoa! Hey, put me down you dumb robot!" Bud shouted.

"Uhhh, Bud..." Francine said and pointed to a corner. Bud looked at what she punted at and turned cold. The dismantled robot of the monster was piled into a corner. Bud suddenly got a feeling that what was holding him wasn't a robot. He turned very slowly and came face to face with the creature.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!" it roared at him, and Bud screamed like a school girl, dropping Snickers but the dog manage to land on its paws and scurried away. Frankenstriek then dropped the teen and watched as Bud and Francine ran away as he went after them. "Monster hungry for children!" he growled.

Bud and Francine ran their war down a corridor and came into the room that resembled the field with werewolves, only to be attacked by Blitzwolfer. "AHHH! KEEP IT AWAY!" Francine shrieked.

"Nice doggy...Good doggy..Go away." Bud tried to convince the alien werewolf, but with no luck at Blitzwolfer howled loudly at them. Bud and Francine soon began running again, screaming and jumping at the animatronics as they activated and spooked them almost as much as the alien monsters.

Soon they came to the cemetery, encountering Ghostfreak as he scared them by revealing his long tentacles, and the two ran out like chickens with their heads cut off.

The Egyptian room was next and as Bud and Francine rested by the coffin, Snare-Oh rose up and used his long cloth like fingers to partially wrap around the tow and moaned. "New victims to join my in the underworld."

"Not me!" Bud screamed as he and Francine ran out acne more, the waving cloth chasing after them and out the room like writhing snakes.

Finally, the old, cob webbed living room with the skeletons came to view and Bud and Francine plopped onto a couch and heaved and gasped for air. "That was way too close. How did those things get in here?" Francine gasped.

"I don't know, and I don't care. I just want to get out of here. We'll just leave those twerps here to live from now on." Bud gasped as well as he sat up, brushing the fake webs off his pants.

Francine soon felt something breathing behind her back, but she thought it was Bud. "Hey, quit it. We may be boyfriend and girlfriend, but we aren't that close yet." she spoke.

"I ain't breathing on your neck." Bud countered, but then they went silent. If Bud wasn't breathing down Francine's neck...then...who was? They slowly turned and froze. A vampire like alien hung upside down from the wall, and its eyes were wide open.

That's when it reached out with its sharp claws and opened its mouth and hissed. "You're blood will ease my hunger, my little prey."

* * *

The doors of the attraction sprang open as Bud and Francine burst out of the building and ran away and down the street, their screaming and crying echoing across the street. Bud even screamed out for his mother as they ran away.

The monster aliens and the children laughed hysterically at the scares that the aliens did to Bud and Francine. "Oh man! Did you see the look on their faces? That was so priceless!" Mikey laughed hard and landed on the couch.

"We probably won't see those two for a month or so." Ally giggled. "Hey, what about Snickers?"

A series of happy yips and barks was heard as Frankenstrike came into the room, and Snickers was safely being held in Frankenstrike's massive arms.

"Snickers! You're okay!" Ally squealed with joy as she ran over and scooper her dog into her arms, hugging Snickers to her chest and giggled as the dog licked her face and barked joyfully. "I'm so glad you're okay." she cooed.

She then looked up at her friends and thanked them all, hugging them lovingly. "Thank you all so much for saving my dog."

"We are glad that you are all safe from those two bullies." Whampre said.

"Hey, I almost forgot to give you two something. I found these at a bus stop with your names on them." Ghostfreak pulled out two bags filled with candy. The kids were very happy to have their treats back and thanked them once again.

"Come, little ones. We must return to the Grant Mansion. Your parents must be wondering where you are, Ally." Blitzwolfer spoke and they all agreed that it was time to head back. Mikey and Ally and Snickers were scooped up onto Frankenstrike's shoulders as they soon began the journey back to the mansion.

* * *

They were not prepared for the sight that was upon them. The front yard was filled with a number of aliens with children gathered around each of them, all of the children and adults amazed by the aliens. Among the aliens outside were Rath, Four Arms, Atomix, Wildvine, Diamondhead, Swampfire, RipJaws, and Bullfrag, and they were all surrounded by amazed children, and the adults were taking pictures.

Ally and Mikey and the rest of the aliens came up to Rachel and Ally's parents "What's going on here? It's like a Hollywood premiere here." Mikey asked as he and Ally jumped off of Frankenstrike.

"Isn't this great? All the kids love your cousin's friends costumes." Harriet said as she hugged Ally, happy to know she was okay.

"Bud and Francine tried to scare the two, but we were nearby and saved them." Whampire explained.

"Those guys scared the pants off of them." Mikey added.

"I am getting very tired of those bullies trying to hurt you. I say they both deserved getting scared by your friends Ally. Thank you for saving my daughter." David said and thanked the monsters.

"No problem, sir." Frankenstrike bowed.

"Maybe this will cheer you up." Rachel held out a tray of caramel apples and the two children cheered and grabbed some. The rest of the night was filled with children having a chance to take pictures with the amazing aliens they thought were in costumes, as well as enjoyed the treats of the Grant mansion.

However, it wouldn't be long before all of Staybrook knew that the aliens were not in costumes, but actual beings who had emotions and thoughts just like them, and that they were the friends of Ally and Mikey. But, that would not happen until the next year, and all that mattered was a night where children traveled from house to house, getting treats, where ghost stories filled each household, and when monsters were free to roam the earth. Only these monsters were friendly.

* * *

**(Here you all are. My Halloween story is complete. Did you all enjoyed it? Anyhow, I must return to my stories in the making, so be ready for more stories to come. Special thanks to newbienovelistRD and GoldGuardian2418 for helping me out. Happy Halloween!)**


End file.
